1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a memory and specifically to a memory with charge storage locations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some memories (e.g. non volatile memories) utilize charge storage locations of transistors for storing data. Examples of such memories include the film memories and floating gate memories. These type of memories may be implemented with planar CMOS transistors. The density of charge storage locations in a memory implementing planar transistors may be limited due to limitations in scalability such as e.g. contact area requirements. Furthermore, it may be difficult to implement a memory with planar (transistors in an integrated circuit with non planar transistors.
What is desirable is a memory that addresses the above concerns.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates identical items unless otherwise noted.